


The Best Things in Life are the Simplest

by SleeplessAndHopeful



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessAndHopeful/pseuds/SleeplessAndHopeful
Summary: Sonia hasn't seen, or, as it were in such a large mansion, heard Akane in hours. She's checked, but there's only one last place Akane could be: the balcony.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Owari Akane
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	The Best Things in Life are the Simplest

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you just gotta write some soft wlws,,,  
> AKANE DESERVES BETTER

"Akane, babe, is everything alright?"  
Sonia's girlfriend stood at the balcony rail, arms folded, leaning forward, and watching a handful of her siblings play in the courtyard.  
"Uhm, Akane, I-"  
"I heard you."  
There's an uncharacteristic silence as Akane stood straight, running a hand through her hair and still keeping her eyes on her siblings.  
"I have everything here. I have you, I have them, we have all the space and food and money we could ever want."  
Sonia hummed in response. She knew well that her girlfriend had grown up poor, taking unsavory jobs and dealing with a disgusting being that could barely be called a human, let alone a coach, just to put food on the table for herself and her siblings. It was a natural decision to move her and her siblings into one of the various mansions in the country, which Sonia had bought specifically for them.  
So what was Akane upset about?  
"Everything's taken care of. So why... so why do I feel so bad about this?" she gestured to nothing in particular, "I didn't do anything! I didn't earn this! I'm just- I'm just leeching off of you with nothing to give in return!"  
Oh.  
There were tears pricking at the corner of Akane's eyes, a hand removing itself from her hair to desparately wipe them away.  
"You can kick me out. I'll be fine."  
A heartbeat passed, then another, and Sonia made up her mind.  
She stepped forward.  
She lifted Akane's hand from her face, kissing each calloused knuckle and holding it in both of her own.  
"Dear, why would I kick you out?"  
"I- I haven't done anything for you."  
"Akane... you've done so much for me. You're my girlfriend, my knight in shining armor. You show me the simple things in life. You show me your favorite hangout spots, you give me flowers you picked yourself... and, even now, you teach me that money can't buy happiness. You've more than earned your keep."  
"But-"  
"No buts! You've lived a hard life, and come out stronger for it. You deserve to live comfortably, with your siblings... and me, as your wife."  
"Wait, are you...?"  
Sonia simply smiled, reaching into the pocket of her sweatpants(yet another thing Akane had shown her the wonders of) and pulling out a small velvet box. She, regretfully, let go of Akane's hand and knelt.  
"I am indeed. Akane Owari, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
Akane froze and stared. And stared. And stared.  
Long enough for Sonia to start panicking that she did this too soon, or not at the right moment, or-  
"Yes! Hell yes!"  
Akane bowled Sonia off her knees in a hug, eyes still puffy from crying, and picked her up and spun her around.   
Akane's siblings cheered below, theoretical fireworks went off, her and Sonia kissed, the ring went onto her finger, and life was perfect.


End file.
